The Temple of the Lost
by Prometheus-23
Summary: What happens when Jedi Teleport to other galaxies? Lots of explosions and Chaos, thats what! Be warned, Space Pirates and Explosions ensue! (For an image of what Cane looks like, imagine Samuel Hayden from doom 2016, but black with yellow outlines and optics.)


_**The Temple of the Lost**_

Speech: "hello" Thought: 'hello' Droid speak: [hello] other language: _hello_

It all started with those darn crystals. I'm sorry I ever brought them with me. I got them off some shady vendor on Rishi 5, he said, and I quote, "these crystals has unimaginable powers, I want nothing to do with them." I knew I was asking for trouble, but I took it, and here I am, sitting on my ship, the Glass Eagle, watching these crystals quiver and vibrate, waiting for something to happen, and waiting, and waiting. Eventually I just thought, 'Screw it, I'm going to bed.', and off I went, not knowing that my life would change the next day.

I woke up the next day, with someone staring at me from a chair in the corner. Instantly I'm wide awake, thinking 'where's my blaster?', and then I realized, 'My blasters in the cargo hold!', then, 'I'm so screwed!' I decided, 'maybe I can talk my way out of this.'

"I don't know who you are, but maybe we can talk this out?" She, as I'm now realizing, spoke up, saying, "Sure."

"Wait, really?" I said, "I thought you were here to kill me or something." Thinking for a second, she said "Nope!"

"Okaaay, how about some introductions? My name is Cane Saladin, what's yours?" "My name is Batalia Merik."

"Well, for starters, why are you on my ship?" I said. She thought for a second, before saying, "I honestly don't know."

"How did you get on my ship?" again, "I don't know."

"Well, this is getting us nowhere." I said, "Where are you from? Maybe I can take you home."

"I'm from Coruscant."

"Where?" "I haven't heard of Coruscant."

Page 2

"Hmmm. This could be a problem." She said, "So, you have never heard of the Galactic Republic?"

"Nope!" I said, thinking, 'Where are those crystals?' "By the way, when you arrived, did you see two glowing crystals?"

"You mean the Kyber Crystals?" She said.

"What's a Kyber crystal?" I said.

She went on to explain what the Galactic Republic, the Sith Empire, the Jedi, and the Sith were. I can say it was a lot to take in at once, so I went off to think for a little while. After a while, I decided the only Really plausible explanation was, That she was from another Galaxy or Dimension. Once I explained that to her, she went off to meditate or something.

 _Four hours later_

"We have to find the Temple of the Lost!" she ran out shouting.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down! What is going on with you?" I practically shouted.

"I had a vision! I saw a temple, with a way for me to get back!" Uh Oh, this sounded dangerous already.

"Where is it?" I asked. "It is in the Epsilon Eridani System, third planet."

OK, that's a long way to go, I thought. "That's a long way from here."

 _Three hours later_

"Okay! I think we are ready to go!" I shouted, "Cool, how long will it take to get there, and how far away is it?"

"I don't know, five days at least! And it is 2,500 light-years from here."

"My Slip-fold Drive can do 300 Light-years a day."

"At what pace?" she asked, "Point Five."

Page 3

"Not that impressive, what's the fastest ship you have heard of?"

'Hmmmm' I thought, I would have to say the TFS Theseus, of the Terran Colonial Alliance. Last I heard, it had an experimental 3.0 slip-fold drive."

 _2 days into the trip_

We were in my ships workshop, after Batalia had approached me about building me a lightsaber or two, since she had no use for the Kyber crystals.

"So, why did you want to help me build one of your Lightsabers?" I asked, wondering why she would want me to have one.

"For one, I have no use for the crystals, I have my own for my sabers already, two everyone else in the order has to choose their own crystals on the planet of Ilum, three, you could do with a better close quarters weapon."

"Well, I could use something better than a knife."

"My point exactly."

 _3 hours later_

"Well, That was interesting, to say the least."

"Well, Now I have a Saber-staff and a Light-ring." I said to myself.

"Interesting weapons choices, to say the least."

 _Day 4_

"Okay, You need to widen your, albeit wide already, stance, and hold your saber a little lower."

"Right, now, Lets start with Form I, Shii-Cho."

"Ready, Begin."

 _2 hours later_

BOOOM.

"Was that supposed to happen?" Batalia asked, regaining her balance.

"No? I don't think so….."

"Well, this can be really good, or really bad."

"How can this be good?" she asked, "Well, we could have discovered something new, or, it could be space pirates."

 _From across the ship_

"Yarr, We be space Pirates!"

 _Back in the training room_

"That's not good." Batalia said, "Nope, its really not."

"Ready to put that training to use?" she asked, "Lets kick some Pirate Butt!"

 _3 Minutes later_

"Well, there's a lot more of them then I expected."

"HOW MANY, did you expect?"

"I don't know, maybe four or five, not 50 of them."

"Well, how should we do this, go all out, or play it strategically?"

"Well, time to see if they have storm trooper syndrome or not."

"What's storm trooper Syndrome?"

"It means that they cant hit a barn door if it was five feet away."

" _Yarr, we can hear ya over there! We're pretty good shots, if we do say so ourselves!"_

"Well, strategy it is then!" _To Be Continued!_

 **Hey guys, i don't know if i will keep updating this, this was originally a school project, but i decided to make it into something more. review if you want more.**


End file.
